Cauchemar
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Le soleil. Le sable chaud des îles tropicales. Le paradis. Mais tout paradis peut être gâché. RuJa


**Hello ~ Wis est de retour pour vous ennuyer toujours ! xD **

**Hum, bref. La chose qui va suivre m'est venu en cours de SES, après que le prof nous ai rendu nos contrôles -c'est pas bien, faut être attentif en cours- **

**DISCLAMER : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, dommage, j'aurais bien aimé... **

**Pairing : RuJa parce que RuJa POWAAAAA !**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cauchemar**

Le sable coulait doucement sous ses pieds. La chaleur étouffante des îles tropicales le faisait sourire légèrement. Même le soleil qui cognait contre sa peau pâle ne suffisait pas à enlever ce sourire de ses lèvres. Un douce quiétude s'étendait dans tout son corps. Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait tellement rêvé d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Et aujourd'hui, son rêve était devenu réalité.

Au loin, dans le flou de la plage, une silhouette se dessinait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, sauf que cette silhouette floue lui paraissait familière. Une personne de petite taille et qui semblait plutôt frêle, il en connaissait beaucoup, bon vu qu'il était très grand c'était normal que la plupart des gens lui paraissent petit. Mais la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas n'importe qui. Cette silhouette se tourna à moitié vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et une fleur à la main.

Il commença à avancer vers cette autre personne, d'abord doucement, après tout ce n'est pas comme si l'autre allait s'envoler. C'était impossible. La personne ne s'envola pas, mais se retourna et parti d'un pas léger. Il accéléra, l'écharpe qui se trouvait autour de son cou tomba, il se retourna brièvement, mais le temps de se retourner, la personne qu'il poursuivait était presque trop loin pour qu'il puisse la rattraper. Mais si qui que ce soit croyait qu'il allait rester immobile et laisser cette personne s'échapper, c'était très mal le connaître. Il commença à courir alors que l'autre s'éloignait de plus en plus. Courir sur du sable n'était pas la chose la plus simple du monde, il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois mais réussissait à se stabiliser de justesse, alors que l'autre ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre difficulté.

Ce dernier s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de course-poursuite. Au bord du vide.

Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus, le décoiffant et faisant volter son manteau beige dans les airs. Il essayait de se rapprocher de l'autre, mais sa progression était entravée par le sable qui semblait doué d'une vie propre. En plus d'entraver ses mouvements, le sable gênait sa vue de plus en plus à force qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre personne.

Mais malgré le fait qui le sable soit un obstacle, il était de plus en plus près et quand il allait enfin refermer sa main sur le poignet de la personne en face du lui... Rien. Il n'attrapa que du vide. Plus personne ne se trouvait devant lui. Il était seul sur cette falaise ensablée. I l avança vers le bord pour voir une masse blanche tomber sur les rochers en contre-bas. Il était trop loin pour voir le visage de l'autre, mais il imaginait très bien un léger sourire orner les lèvres du cadavre.

Il savait depuis longtemps que l'autre ne souhaitait que mourir. Il savait pour la douleur lancinante qui tiraillait son corps et son âme. Il ne le savais que trop bien : lui aussi avait voulut disparaître. La solitude et le froid mordant avaient faillis avoir raison de lui. Mais il avait survécut. Alors pourquoi cette personne gisait-elle ainsi, sans vie ? Plusieurs réponses lui apparaissaient, mais aucune ne semblait convenir à pareil situation. Lâcheté ? Non, l'autre avait un sens de l'honneur trop développé pour en finir ainsi. Peur ? Rien n'aurait pu l'effrayer au point qu'il mette fin à ses jours. Vraiment rien ne semblait convenir à ce genre de situation.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le géant ne remarquait plus le monde qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut qu'un léger son qui le tira de sa torpeur. Un murmure à peine perceptible à cause du souffle du vent. Il se pencha vers le bord et vit le corps qu'il croyait sans vie bouger. Ce n'était pas de grands mouvements, mais c'était assez pour voir que ce n'était pas un cadavre mais un être bel et bien vivant. Il voulut se précipiter à sa rescousse mais un filet de sable enleva la personne et la fit disparaître dans les flots. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son nom crié avec désespoir. Il voulut sauter, rejoindre cette personne.

Mais, au moment de sauter, il ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite. Surpris, il se retourna. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Le sable avait engloutit sa jambe droite. Et ça continuait d'avancer, tel un serpent engloutissant sa proie. Très vite, tout son corps jusqu'aux épaules fut engloutit. Heureusement, il avait réussit à maintenir ses bras hors de cette chose et il essayait de se tirer hors de ça, ne réussissant qu'à se faire aspirer de plus en plus vite. Le sable commençait à s'engouffrer dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Alors il allait finir ainsi ? Quelle fin pitoyable et décevante pour quelqu'un comme lui...

Il venait de se résigner à la mort quand une main froide se posa sur sa joue, le faisant ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Il était en nage, empêtré dans ses draps, le visage inquiet de son amant au-dessus de lui. Il attrapa cette main froide, la serrant pour être sûr qu'elle était réelle, que son amant ne disparaîtrait pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Russia-san ?

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du russe. Combien de fois avait-il demandé qu'il l'appelle par son prénom quand ils étaient tous les deux ?

- Rien de bien important.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tout à fait, Kiku-kun.

L'usage de son prénom fit tressaillir le japonais qui tourna le dos au russe pour montrer son désaccord quand à l'usage de son prénom et aussi car il était près de deux heures du matin, qu'il était fatigué et que malgré son inquiétude le russe ne lui dirait rien. Il décida donc de se rendormir. Mais il fut surpris de sentir les bras d'Ivan entourer sa taille et d'entendre le géant lui demanda, le visage enfouit dans son cou :

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit japonais se retourna, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand et lui répondit :

-Jamais.

Le russe sourit et s'endormit paisiblement sous le regard doux de Japon. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

**.**

**The End ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Et voilà, c'était comment ? Franchement, je suis pas très fière de la fin... Pourtant, j'arrivais pas à écrire autre chose... Enfin si, mais tous seraient morts, et faut quand même que nos nations vivent ! **

**Doooooooonc ! La prochaine fois, je fais du HongIce ! Ou du DenNor ! Ou les deux u_u**

**Bref ! Reviews pour une pauvre auteur ?**


End file.
